


Memories on the Skin

by TheCartoonusMaximus



Series: Tendershipping Week 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Ryou wants to lose his virginity, but his scars make Bakura uncomfortable, references to past abuse, references to past violence, sexy times are happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonusMaximus/pseuds/TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Bakura has mixed feelings about Ryou's scars, and the mixed memories they bring with them.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship
Series: Tendershipping Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	Memories on the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none that weren't included in the tags
> 
> word count: 1,051
> 
> written on: July 11, 2020
> 
> prompt 6: "Scars"

  
  


Ryou hummed contently as Bakura knelt over top of him, locked deep into a kiss, his darker half's tongue running along his bottom lip, requesting entrance for once instead of just _taking_ what he wanted.

Garnering enough magic between the Millennium Items to create bodies for the spirits housed inside hadn't been an easy task. In fact, it had taken several months of work, mostly trying to convince all of the Items' respective bearers to agree with it. But, in the end, Ryou thought it was worth it.

Bakura's hands were on his hips, pushing his pants down. His expert fingers were rubbing at those places Ryou liked so much, and the young human could already feel the sensation of arousal pulsing through his body.

“Oh! – _gods_ , Bakura!”

This brought a dark chuckle out of the former spirit. “Feeling good yet, Ryou?”

He didn't wait for an answer. It was the first time for both of them, and Bakura, being an ancient being who had never been in a proper relationship with another person, was eager to get down to business. It was all Ryou could do to convince him that, yes, foreplay would  _still_ be a good idea, despite their shared desire to shed their virgin statuses.

The former spirit was tugging at Ryou's shirt, trying to get it off over the human's head while he was laying down. Ryou gasped aloud at the cool air on his exposed stomach. But then he remembered five very important details about his chest...

“Bakura, wait--!”

It was too late. Bakura had managed to remove his shirt, and was looking down at his bare torso. The five scars left from the Millennium Ring stared back up at him, the beads of twisted flesh almost perfectly circling Ryou's heart.

To Ryou's surprise, Bakura laughed aloud. He bent down over Ryou again, his hands settling back around Ryou's hips, and he began to kiss and lick along the scars that decorated Ryou's exposed skin.

“I'd forgotten about these,” he whispered, his voice both a rasp and a hiss at once, dulled with lust. He chuckled, and Ryou could feel it against his rib cage. “The only way I could mark you as _mine_.”

“You don't—oh!” The hot breath and tongue against his chest was making it difficult to speak. “You don't mind them?”

Bakura had always reacted badly to the scars on Ryou's hand and arm, so Ryou had just assumed it was that he didn't like to be reminded of  _any_ of the times he had injured his former host. It was a big part of the reason why he had taken to wearing long sleeves lately.

As though reading Ryou's mind, Bakura shook his head, lifting his face to gaze up at Ryou's.

“I don't like the others,” he said, “because they are from the times I hurt you when I shouldn't have. They remind me of how much of a monster I can _be_ when left unchecked.”

Ryou's eyes wandered to his hand, to the white star-shaped scar that stretched across both the palm and the top of his hand. The memory of pain and horror flashed through his head, and once more he felt like he was being mercilessly slammed down onto a castle spire, wanting to save his friends but being unable to as he felt his blood leaking out of him...

He pulled his eyes away and forced himself to look at Bakura again. The man who had hurt him. The man who had left these brutal reminders on his body.

The man who had healed him, helped him, and comforted him just as quickly as he had hurt him. The man who defended him from the wrath of Osiris' fire hot breathe. The man who, upon gaining a body, had scooped him up like a blushing bride and peppered kisses across his face.

“You're not always a monster,” he argued.

“But I _can_ be!” Bakura snapped back, scowling. “And I don't want to be the one who hurts you anymore.”

Cautiously, Ryou ran his hand through his lover's hair, burying the scar in the white locks as he tried to soothe the other man's fears.

“You've done things other than hurt me,” he whispered. “And you haven't hurt me in a long time.”

He raised his voice, speaking clearly and with certainty. “You're not  _that man_ anymore.”

Something dark darted across Bakura's face. “... But what if I become him  _again_ ?”

Ryou smiled. “Then I'll just call up the Pharaoh and ask him to come over and mind crush you for me!”

That brought another chuckle out of the former spirit. “Oh, Ra... He  _would_ , too!”

Bakura sat up then, a wicked smile gracing his features. “Did you still want to go? I mean, I'm going to have a hard time getting it up now that you've put an image of the Pharaoh in my head, but I think I could still manage!”

Ryou laughed. He shook his head. “I think maybe we should try again later.”

“If you say so.”

Moving to stand, Ryou let his eyes wander to the kitchen. He had been thinking about getting food before Bakura had pounced on him, and now he was starting to become quite hungry.

He turned back to look at Bakura. “Are you ready for dinner, then?”

Bakura's face settled into a relaxed grin. His half-lidded eyes roamed up and down Ryou's body, reminding the former host that he was still topless and that his pants were hanging unbuttoned.

“I'd rather just wait and eat _you_ later,” Bakura answered, his voice fogged over with lust.

“Well...” An absolutely _sinful_ idea occurred to Ryou. “We have whipped cream in the fridge. If you want to, you know, kill two birds with one stone...” 

He waved his hand in the air, gesturing that it was just a suggestion. Then he turned and began heading into the kitchen, aware of how low his pants were starting to ride.

He heard the sound of Bakura jumping up behind him and, a wide grin splitting his face, raced across the floor to reach the fridge first. He was losing his virgin card  _tonight_ and it was going to be  _delicious_ !

  
  



End file.
